


cans out, beggin' like she homeless

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Youtube RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, feminization kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noel visits Cody on theReal Brosset, with unexpected results.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143
Collections: anonymous





	cans out, beggin' like she homeless

**Author's Note:**

> noel better stop talking abt boy pussy on the pod or i'm gonna lose my got damn mind, i'm here to laugh at dick & poop jokes not to get uncomfortably turned on by mediocre banter that just happens to hit my specific kinks 😤
> 
> OBLIGATORY RPF DISCLAIMER:  
> the following is speculative fan fiction based on the public personas of 2 internet doofuses... it does _not_ reflect their real-life sexualities or relationship statuses. please don't show this to the boys or i will track you down and commit seppuku on your front porch 💕💕💕

Cody loves filming for _Real Bros_. Facebook Watch might not be the most prestigious streaming platform, but it's still cool to work with people with more traditional experience in the entertainment industry. It's different from filming his own videos, or making MVs with Noel-both of which are fun, and amazingly creatively rewarding in their own way. But Cody still gets insecure sometimes about getting famous off Vine and YouTube. Influencers are L.A.'s new _nouveau riche_ : their currency's still good, but they don't have _class,_ not the way traditional actors do. So Cody's grateful for the opportunity to shoot a "real" show.

Season three's turning out to be a bit of a challenge to film, though. Mostly due to the fact that they've given Wade a multi-episode crossdressing plotline. There's nothing _wrong_ with it per se. The writers have been careful; all the scenes in drag are funny without being tasteless. Still, it's... uncomfortable, getting so far outside his comfort zone. He's never crossdressed for Vine or Youtube; his only real vlog character was basically a caricature, bro-ier version of himself. It's pretty weird at first, having his chest and legs waxed, and getting put in so much more makeup than his usual - but Cody's a grown man; he can nut up and deal with it.

Some parts aren't so bad. The clothes are comfortable and interestingly-textured, and once he gets over the original embarrassment, the skirts are a lot less constricting than his normal costume shorts. Weirdly, he's getting a lot more complimentary sexual attention, mostly from women - maybe they feel like they can approach him and flirt jokingly because he's more sexually non-threatening? He's bemused, but enjoying it. And it's fun to film with a group of actresses in their 30s and 40s. Most of them have been in the industry for a while, and they're generally down to share stories or impart wisdom. There's a different vibe behind the scenes with them; less aggressively chill, and a little more casual emotional support.

He's learning a lot more about makeup, too, both from observation and from the hair and makeup girls taking it upon themselves to educate him on the various stages of the process when they're bored. The different steps of putting on makeup, what order they go in, what can be switched around and what can be skipped if you're pressed for time. Cody may not be a developer any more, but at the end of the day he's still a nerd. He likes learning new stuff and applying it, using it to help understand the world around him. Now when he looks at a woman's makeup, he has a better idea of how much time and money went into it, and how hard she is or isn't trying to make it look natural or put-together. On the last podcast recording session, he had to physically stop himself for going off on a tangent about uneven eyeliner.

He hasn't told Noel about the crossdressing thing yet. Not that the thinks Noel would be weird about it. There'd probably be the standard, bro-parodying 'gay, dude' jokes, just for appearance's sake, but he'd let it go pretty quickly. Knowing Noel, he'll be more interested in talking about how it affects the behind-the-scenes aspects of production: how much more time it takes in H&M, stuff like that. But Cody's chickenshit when it comes to dealing with momentary discomfort, so he's leaving it be for now. 

He's just made it through hair and makeup for the morning and is idling around the edges of set when he realizes he doesn't have today's script with him. He must have left it at Noel's yesterday afternoon, filming for their next Love Island video. He could ask to borrow another actor's script; there are at least a few he feels confident that would lend him theirs for an hour or two. But he's still paranoid of seeming unprofessional, not seeming like a 'real' actor.

He doesn't have any scenes scheduled for another hour or two, so he texts Noel to beg if he can bring them over. Noel responds quickly, 'sure. there in 30'

Cody spends a moment in sheer gratefulness, followed by blind panic when he realizes he's all done up in a tennis skirt and sweater set. More importantly, he's in a fucking _full face_ of makeup. He can't change out of either, or hair and makeup will have to do it up all over again afterwards, which could take another fucking hour. He briefly contemplates telling Noel not to come, but rationalizes that he'll see the season at some point so he might as well get over the embarrassment now as then. Still, the half-hour wait is fucking excruciating.

The double take Noel does when he first sees Cody would be fucking hilarious under any other circumstance. True to form, though, he gets his cool back almost immediately, so Cody only has a second to enjoy the bugged-out stare before it disappears.

"So. They taking your character in a new direction?" he asks finally, gesturing broadly at Cody's outfit.

Cody shrugs, scratching uncomfortably at the nape of his neck. The motion pulls the neckline of the dress down slightly, and for a moment, Noel's gaze seems to dip down to Cody's nonexistent chest, before darting back to his face. Nothing in his expression betrays the slip. It has to be a figment of Cody's imagination. Right?

They shoot the shit for a half hour or so, not talking about anything in particular, just enjoying each other's company. Every now and then, Cody will catch Noel's gaze lingering on his mouth or body, but it never lasts long enough for him to be confident he isn't imagining things.

"I should probably head out," Noel says finally, glancing down at his phone for the time.

Cody nods reluctantly. There's no real reason for him to protest - Noel has shit to do with his day, and Cody will be needed on set before long. But at the same time, he really doesn't want Noel to go. He looks down at his feet, grasping for something to say as Noel's steady, intense gaze prickles on the side of his face. When Cody finally looks up and makes himself meet Noel's eyes, they're filled with an unspoken question.

"I should probably freshen up before I go... are there any bathrooms around here?"

Cody leads him to the least-nasty restroom in walking distance. But instead of going for the sink, Noel pulls Cody into a stall (mercifully clean; the studio they shoot at is pretty nice). Suddenly, he's _on_ Cody; one hand on the back of his neck, the other angling his chin up for a kiss.

It's surreal, but Cody just melts into it. The costume gives this encounter an air of unreality, so it's easy to forget about the consequences and give himself up to Noel. He kisses back, lets Noel press him back against the flimsy metal wall and grind their hips together, slow and filthy. With girls, Cody's used to taking a little more initiative, but it feels kind of nice to let Noel set the pace. Cody doesn't have to worry about what to do next; Noel's got that covered. Instead, he lets his head go fuzzy, leans into the weight of Noel's body and relishes in the scrape of Noel's stubble against his skin.

Noel treats him like a girl, working a leg in between Cody's and kissing on his neck, murmuring sweet nothings as he works beneath the A-cup bra to squeeze at Cody's nonexistent tits. After a few minutes of teasing, he rucks the sweater down to mouth at a nipple. The beard burn against the delicate skin of Cody's pec is delicious torture. He feels even more feminine like this, almost outside of himself.

Once he's bored of torturing Cody this way, Noel sticks one hand down his briefs and cups him gently. 

"You wet for me, sweetheart?" he coos, honey-sweet.

Cody nods helplessly, unable to deny his body's pathetically obvious response to Noel's attentions.

Noel seems endeared by his uncharacteristic shyness. "That's all right. I'll take care of you, baby girl."

He shoves Cody's undies down to mid-thigh and shoves up his skirt with his free hand, and jerks him maddeningly gently, using precum to smoothe the slide.

Cody lets out a strangled shout, and Noel's expression goes sinfully self-assured. "Does it feel good when I play with your clit like that, baby?"

Cody bites back another moan. "Y-yeah."

Noel pulls back suddenly, He's wearing an expression of mischievous creativity which spells either very good or very bad things for Cody. "Let me just try..."

He sinks to his knees and gets his mouth around the head of Cody's cock, sucks wetly, still working his hand around the shaft. Cody gets his hands buried in Noel's hair - just holding, not daring to tug him down further. Noel's in charge here; he'll move where and when he wants to. Noel tugs once, twice, three times, and sucks hard, and Cody comes with a low moan, hands tightening in Noel’s hair.

When Noel releases him and stands back up, Cody pulls him forward by the shoulders and kisses him, panting. He's crying slightly; Noel wipes the tears away with the pad of his thumb, so gentle it makes Cody ache. There's spit drying on his chest, his costume is rumpled, and his makeup is bleeding, but Cody doesn't care about anything but the feel of Noel's body against his, the way Noel's arms around him make him feel small and safe.

Once Cody's caught his breath, Noel presses his hips forward, grinding up against Cody's thigh. When he speaks, his voice is raspy and fucked out, making Cody go weak at the knees.

"Turn around for me, babe."

Cody does, shivering slightly with nerves as he presses his forehead against the metal wall.

There' the wet sound of Noel spitting in his hand, and then he presses Cody's thighs together and fucks up in between them. Cody's too spent to be turned on again but there's still something erotic, something thrilling about feeling how hard Noel is for him, hearing the desperate, muted little grunts he tries to stifle into the back of Cody’s neck. He squeezes his legs together, wanting to help. Noel lets out a gut-punch little moan and fucks up between them one last time, before streaking Cody's tender balls and the inside of the skirt with come.

They stand there together, sweaty and panting. The comforting weight of Noel is draped across Cody's back; he can feel the hummingbird thrum of his heart through the thin fabric of their shirts. 

"Shit, Wardrobe's gonna be so pissed at me," Cody bitches, tugging at his skirt. 

Noel muffles a laugh into the crook of his neck.

"That's what they get for employing all these entitled-ass Vine stars, man. No respect for the fuckin' industry. Forgetting their scripts at home, coming all over their costume pieces. The goddamn nerve."

"Excuse me? It's _your_ fuckin' come."

Noel shrugs loosely, lifting himself off Cody's back. "What can I say, I couldn't control myself. I guess middle-aged WASPs just really do it for me. I'm as surprised as you are."

"Asshole," Cody accuses, fighting a small smile. 

Noel can't resist one last parting shot as they leave the bathroom. He bites his lip, leveling Cody with the fuckboy bedroom eyes.

"This was fun. We should do it again sometime. But I gotta say, babe... I had _no idea_ you were that kind of girl."

**Author's Note:**

> title from "wood worm" by noel


End file.
